


Charlotte.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: This is one possibility of how. John and Charlotte split up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't in her diary 
> 
> It wasn't in her stars 
> 
> She didn't hear it at the mall 
> 
> It only makes things worse 
> 
> Charlotte's in her ice box 
> 
> Needs someone to blame 
> 
> Another slice of chocolate cake 
> 
> Helps to ease the pain 
> 
> : Words and music. Big Country.

"Charlotte, was lying on the settee with her arms crossed" she was angry and drawing daggers at. John, wondering what had changed in him just lately, with all the rows and arguments over the slightest thing. She was trying too watch corrie, but kept catching him looking at his watch, thinking too herself. "Well then what do you have to say for yourself. Redmond" ? 

"John looked across at. Charlotte", he could see she wasn't in a good mood and thinking if she starts again i don't know if i can bite my tongue anymore. But that was bullshit, he knew that he would do anything to avoid confrontation just for a happy life! After the latest arguments over stupid things, he looked at his watch again, seeing. 19:45 and not 21:00,so he could get ready for work and get away from a severe case of frostbite. 

He wondered how things had started going south, between them lately, they had just come back from a romantic break in. Malta, it had reminded him about the first time they had met? All the flirting that had gone on between them when. Dave Thompson, had volunteered john too train. "Charlotte up" in all the store's policies and procedures, he was more than willing to do so, keeping the relationship between them a secret, the sexy text messages - meet me at our special place, 'C' xx. He knew what that meant a quickie during their break in the disabled bog, when they had worked on the nightshift together? 

She had started becoming, secretative lately ending conversations on the phone when he walked into the room. John was becoming paranoid about all this, it didn't help when he mentioned this to Jim. All he suggested was that she's probably shagging someone else behind your back. She'll probably give you the dear John letter. "Fuck off Jim" I don't need to hear this mate.

John's house phone started ringing as he was making himself a brew, Alright.... Alright I'm coming. He picked up the handset just before the answering machine clicked on, not noticing the red light as the whole conversation was being recorded. Hello, you have reached the redmond household, this is john speaking. 

:" Is that you john".

:" Yeah it's me dad". 

:" What's with the posh voice". 

:" What posh voice, john asked". 

:" That poncy telephone voice you put on".

:" Yeah - Yeah" taking the piss. 

:" Anyway dad how have you been keeping ".

:" You know john can't complain". 

:" How are you and. Charlotte, have you set a date yet? 

:" Not yet dad".

:" You having second thoughts john".

:" How did you know that? 

:" Intuition, john i can always tell by the sound of your voice".

:" Do you love her john, I don't know anymore dad. I mean I love her but i'm not in love with her! 

:" It's like i'm playing a part of someone else's life", and i know deep down that I couldn't honestly. Spend the rest of my life and have kids with her feeling like this. 

:" You've just got back from your holiday in. Malta, where did you stay again? Bugger all wasn't it. 

:" BUGiBBA " john was laughing, that's what i ended up with before the end of the holiday. Especially when that hen do turned up! 

:" A hen do turned up at your hotel john", yes they were from. Bury, and one of them worked for me at the supermarket. 

:" Was she a red head by any chance". How do you know that dad, you have form there john, you like the fiery one's? 

:" Anyway see you and mum" on. Sunday, got to go and get ready for work.

Is it true. Charlotte, was asking John, what are you on about now! The conversation you had with your dad last night. 

Why are you asking. Charlotte, because the whole thing was recorded. John, so is it true. Yes it's true I no longer love you.


	2. You, Me And The Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out what's really happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we should just be friends  
> Maybe we'd be better strangers  
> I know everything ends  
> I know the colour of danger  
> All we do is hide the fire  
> We just forget about the smoke  
> Is that a smile with a future  
> Or just a farewell to hope 
> 
> You, Me And The Truth. 
> 
> Words and music: Big Country.

" F....U....C....K, F....U....C....K", John couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing, he had parked two doors down from where he usually parked, from his usual spot outside the home that he shared with. Charlotte, tears filled his eyes at the sight of the two of them, he had his tongue down her throat and his hands on her arse? Really with him, he was speaking out loud to himself, you're seeing that prick behind my back! He had stayed on after his shift at the behest of." Dave Thompson " finishing just after eight. 

Charlotte, was supposed too have already left for a management training course, the following night! Having been promoted to. Regional Area Manager, no wonder she had been becoming secretative lately ending conversation's on her phone? Maybe Jim had been right after all! Seeing who she was shagging that slimey smarmy prick behind his back. 

How could she do this too me! With all the shit that's been happening in me life and me dad's illness at the moment. John slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, not feeling them sting, swearing under his breath. He started the engine and headed for his parents house. 

He sat outside the family home. Hearing the knocking sound on his drivers window, as he wound it down, his mum saying. "What's up with your face, it looks like a well skelpt arse" if the wind changes direction it will stay like that. He got out and slowly walked into the house, saying if you don't mind I'll head up to me old room for some shut eye. 

John was getting the Spanish inquisition, later on from his mum, asking if everything was alright between him and charlotte. He answered back everything was just fine? 

John's house phone started ringing as he was in the kitchen making himself a brew. He picked up the handset just before the answering machine kicked in.


	3. Monday Tuesday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets a surprise visit.

"He, heard the knocking sound at his office door automatically saying come in". Without looking up to see who it was, as he knew well enough that it was either. Kath Hilton, coming to see him with the usual problems or the latest store gossip or kayleigh on the skive doing the exact same thing! He was hoping too keep their relationship quite, for now and take things slowly, after clearing up the confusion of last night, when she had walked out of his car and life! 

The sound of a familiar voice? That he hadn't heard in nearly a year. John looked up seeing her face saying. 'Charlotte', what are you doing here this morning!, didn't you get the email that was sent to all the senior managers and head of department's. That i was, paying a visit too discuss the budget for the. Christmas Team, the amount of floor space, and agree who's going too be on the staff rota's, you do have all that information, for me johnathon? After all its your turn to show what you can do? 

"Yeah.... Yeah, just finishing up now that's what. I was doing before you interrupted me". He lied to himself, hoping that kayleigh wouldn't find out that his. Ex, had shown up and standing less than five foot away from him, and was a. Regional area manager! So much for not having a type, he could hear kayleigh's voice in his head, knowing full well that he had a thing for. Redheads, anyway charlotte was saying too him, i've been hearing rumours all about you and your carshare buddy? Ever since the scheme started. 

Have you popped the question yet, or are you still sacred of commitments johnathon, john could hear the resentment in her voice, seeing she was still wearing the engagement ring. On the same finger but the other hand. It was a tone that he had plenty of experience with, all the rows and arguments over inconsequential things! And the last he wanted, was getting into this now. No,he answered back, trying too keep his temper in check, why do you want to know. 

"Oh, nothing really" she answered back, i just heard a dedication on. Forever fm last night from john, saying no one puts kayleigh in the corner? 

"Is that kayleigh". Doing the promotions asked charlotte as she looked out of his office window maybe i should, go down and introduce myself, and compare notes, that your are shit at expressing your feelings. 

"Don't You Dare"! John could feel himself getting angry as charlotte knew how too push his buttons, can we get the rest of the team. And get things done and dusted, going our separate ways. Oh by the way are you going to. Rick and Donna's wedding, i've only just got the invite why. Maybe I'll see you there?


End file.
